For the last time
by Little butterfly woman
Summary: James amava Lily. Lily desprezava James. James briga com Lily. Lily se descobre apaixonada. Sirius tenta remediar a situação... E agora? For the last time!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nenhum destes personagens me pertencem. Caso contrário, a Lily não existira e o James seria inteirinho meu.**

* * *

Era para ser um dia como outro qualquer, tirando o fato que nesse dia eu estava esperando que ele visse falar comigo. Pela primeira vez na vida eu estava esperando que James Potter, o garoto mais babaca, prepotente, inútil, lindo, sexy, gostoso, perfeito, simpático, amigo, viesse falar comigo e me convidar para sair.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu estar querendo isso, haja vista que todos sabem de nosso histórico de intrigas e rejeição. Todos sabem que James Potter vivia me convidando para sair, até que dois dias atrás esta jumenta explodiu e acabou dizendo coisas nada bonitas, xingando ele de tudo o que havia de ruim.

Sabe, às vezes penso que sou o pior ser da face da terra. Nunca dei sequer a menor chance dele se aproximar e mostrar quem realmente é. Sempre o vi como o galinha mor, que ficava com as galinhas mor. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que ele poderia ser diferente. Nunca prestei a menor atenção nele. Nunca pensei que um dia poderia me apaixonar por ele, justo quando ele deixou de me querer.

Sei que falei coisas terríveis para ele, porém, ele também as falou para mim. Falou coisas que me feriram profundamente. E sabe o que é pior? É saber que ele falou a verdade.

Será porque Merlim tem que me fazer passar por isso?

* * *

**Olá a todos. **

**Devo dizer que é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fiction.**

**Esse capítulo não foi betado, então, por favor, tentem remediar esta parte.**

**Quero aproveitar minhas férias da faculdade e terminar esta história, ou seja, até dia 26 de fevereiro de 2010. ;D**

**Fora isto, espero receber reviews, uma vez que sem saber a opinião de vocês não sei se está ficando boa ou não.**

**Então, beijos a todos e até logo ;)**

**_Little butterfly woman 26.01.2010_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

_Flashback – 2 dias atrás, ou melhor, 20.12_

* * *

Era férias de Natal, e como em todos os anos a maioria dos alunos foram passá-las em casa, com as família.

Este ano, por incrível que pareça, decidi ficar na escola, afinal, era o meu último ano e teriam as provas finais e além disso, não estava nem um pouco afim de aturar Petúnia e seu querido noivo.

Minhas amigas foram todas para casa. Na minha escola, mais precisamente na minha casa da escola, ou seja, na Grifinória, ficaram somente os marotos, tirando o Peter, e eu. Só não me perguntem o porquê deles não terem ido passar com as família, porque não faço a menor idéia.

Como uma boa amiga e companheira, fui levar as meninas até o trem expresso e após o mesmo partir me deparei com os marotos sorrindo. Reparei também que James Potter olhava diretamente para mim, e caminhava em minha direção, deixando os marotos para trás.

Bem, devo dizer que hoje é um péssimo dia para conversa, uma vez que as meninas eu demos uma pequena e modesta festinha de despedida ontem e tentando esquecer um pouco que era monitora-chefe, acabei tomando umas doses de wisky de fogo. Resumindo, passei a noite em claro e estou com uma ressaca terrível, então, hoje, definitivamente, não é um bom dia para conversar com ninguém. Afinal, Lílian Evans, com sono e de ressaca é como um leão prestes a devorar uma pessoa viva.

É realmente uma pena que James Potter não saiba disto, caso contrário não teria me chamado.

- Hey, Lily! Quero falar com você.

- Hummmmmmm...... - Aght, o que este estrupício quer agora -

- Olha... eu não agüento mais isso, você tem que me escutar.

- Hummmmm - respondi caminhando de volta para o Castelo

- Dá pra parar um momento, garota? – falou ele puxando meu braço e me virando em sua direção. Nunca vi aquela expressão em seus olhos, e devo dizer, fiquei assustada.

- Potter, ta me machucando, ta difícil de entender que eu NÃO QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ? – falei tentando me desvencilhar, pois estava sentindo meu pulso doer.

- Calma aí, esquentadinha... Eu nem disse nada e você já tá quase me transformando numa doninha – falou o idiota me afrouxando meu pulso.

- Potter...

- É o seguinte: To pensando em sair com você nesse final de semana, garota de sorte huh? O que você me diz? – o idiota ainda tem a cara de pau de me perguntar isto com aquele sorriso idiota.

- Não seu idiota. Já falei milhares de vezes que NAO. Deixa de ser chato garoto

- Por que não? Vai dizer que você não me acha o máximo e que adoraria andar por aí comigo aos beijos? Ah, eu sei gata, não se assuste... Eu visito seus sonhos...

- Meus sonhos Potter? Você está muito longe de habitar meu sonho. Nem em meus pesadelos você está. Não quero seu beijo nem hoje e nem nunca. Vai arrumar outra a quem incomodar, porque aqui você não vai encontrar nada. - respondi tentando sair

- Posso saber por qual crime estou sendo acusado? Não lembro de ter sido preso, você me julga como se me conhecesse mais do que eu mesmo. Então? Explique-se

- Ok. Você pediu - respondi começando a enumerar nos dedos os "crimes" por ele cometido - Você vive saindo por aí com toda e qualquer garota; você só quer saber se aprontar, não pensa no futuro e vive sendo infantil; você age como uma criança de 5 anos que acabou de ganhar sua primeira varinha; você não tem sentimento, não se preocupa com ninguém, não ama ninguém, não dá bola pra nada...

- Desculpe se eu sei aproveitar a vida, enquanto você ta ocupada demais para manter seu magnífico título de sabe-tudo... Apesar de eu sair com várias garotas, como você diz, eu não vou atrás de nenhuma delas... Você é a primeira, você... Você é diferente - Aproxima-se - Sexta, então?

- Você pode pelo menos uma vez tentar não agir como uma criança? Eu não te suporto Potter. E para sua informação eu aproveito minha vida sim, não preciso ficar me agarrando por ai com qualquer um para provar isso. E não, não vou sair com você. Já disse isso. Some da minha vida - falei já irritada com a prepotência deste ser.

- É ISSO ENTÃO? TÁ OK LILY, EU VOU SUMIR... – recomeçou ele com a voz um pouco falha - Eu passei um ano inteiro levando patada sua, ouvindo você espalhar aos quatro ventos que eu não presto, que eu sou isso, que eu sou aquilo, mas eu agüentei... Porque eu pensava que você valia a pena... Voltava para o dormitório cada dia mais triste com o jeito que você me tratava. Quer saber? Eu me enganei você não é diferente. Você é cabeça dura demais, não percebeu o quanto eu te amava? – a medida que ele iria falando eu ia sentindo um peso no meu coração - Não... Você não sabe pelo que eu passei. Eu tava mudando, Lily, por você. Agora eu me pergunto: Pra quê? Você nem notou... Saiba Lily, eu te amei e você? já amou alguém? Sabe o que é amar? ... Feliz Natal, aproveite com seus livros.

- Potter eu... – eu estava chorando, eu precisava falar algo para ele, eu precisava...

- Não Evans, chega. – respondeu ele gritando - Agora quem não quer mais ouvir nada de você sou eu. Quem não quer mais te ver sou eu. Essa flor Evans era para você – falou ele retirando uma flor de seu casado, jogando-a no chão e pisando em cima dela – mas você não merece ela. Adeus. Passe bem - falou ele virando as costas e indo em direção a seus amigos, me deixando estupefada.

* * *

Depois da briga que tive com o Potter ontem, fui direto para meu dormitório tentar dormir, pois estava caindo de sono. É uma pena que não tenha conseguido.

Passei o dia inteiro acordada no meu dormitório, sozinha, pensando nas palavras do Potter. É meio estranho de dizer, mas o que ele falou me feriu. Machucou mesmo.

Sabe, sempre fui acostumada a agir com ele assim, como se ele fosse um arrogante que não quer saber de nada, e nem cheguei a sequer a imaginar que a arrogante sou eu.

Sempre sou eu quem o trata mal. Sempre sou eu quem dá patadas nele, quem judia ele, quem critica ele. Eu nunca sequer dei uma chance de ver quem ele realmente é. Nunca pensei em ver ele como um rapaz normal. Com hormônios de adolescente normal.

Nunca pensei que um dia fosse ver ele com aquela expressão de magoa no rosto.

Nunca nem mesmo pensei que um dia ele seria capaz de me dizer aquelas palavras que me feriram profundamente.

Às vezes me pergunto por que sempre agi assim, e agora só consigo chegar a uma conclusão.


End file.
